


Godzilla's Nemesis

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam begins recieving strange gifts, along with notes in a very familiar voice. Eventually, Sam writes his own, wanting a reply in person. His admirer isn't going to turn that down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzilla's Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Non-Angst Comment Meme.

Sam blinked. The bottle cap was still there. Sitting on top of his phone. When he'd been eating by himself in a practically deserted diner. It'd just appeared. Sam touched it carefully. It was old-fashioned, exactly the kind Dad used to collect without realising until his coat jiggled with them. Sam hadn't seen one in years.

Underneath it was a note. _Angst is unattractive._

It was all feeling very familiar. Sam's eyebrows knitted together, imagining a name. He put the cap in his pocket. He tucked the note into his wallet.

*

The next day, his latte was handed over with a rubber band ball in it. Sam was lucky he didn't swallow it and choke. Dean nearly pulled a muscle laughing, but swore it had nothing to do with him. Cas gravely nodded his agreement.

When Sam was about to throw his Styrofoam cup away, he caught sight of his name on the label. Another note. _Lose the bitchface._ Sam glared at it. He could practically see the smirk.

He kept the rubber bands – they were useful when the next case involved a lot of different herbs for rituals – and stuck the note with the first one.

*

There was a Godzilla figurine in the shower with him. On top of his shampoo. And a laminated note behind it. Laminated.

_Think you could take him, gigantor?_

Dean was annoyingly relentless in trying to steal it ("Dude, you have no taste in Godzilla movies. It's wasted on you,"). Sam had to keep switching up where he stashed it, feeling oddly possessive. He was sure Dean was getting Cas to help him.

*

In El Paso, chocolate candies in garish wrappings spilled out of his laptop case. _The internet is for porn._

In Chicago, ear plugs, which really confused Sam until Dean twitchily asked for separate rooms. _Sucks to be you._

A bright red flower pressed between the pages of the book Sam needed at the library in Montana. _You're still the prettiest, princess._

Castiel stared at the long tapered tooth that Sam found rattling around in his box of fake IDs in Nevada. "How is it you have a dragon's tooth, Sam?"

A dragon's tooth. A tooth from a dragon. This was so far into mind-bending fantasy territory. And yet, here it was, a dragon's tooth. Confirmed by an angel. Sam had the feeling he wasn't even on the map anymore.

The note was wrapped around the ID card he'd been looking for. _Best joyride ever._

*

Then finally, in Kansas, Sam waited until Dean and Cas had headed to their room for the night. He wrote his own note and put it on his pillow. Beside a couple of the remaining candies, and the last mint leaves bound up in one of the rubber bands. It felt like an offering.

_What are you waiting for?_

A few seconds and then....

Gabriel crunched on the candies. He smelled of oranges and chocolate. His eyes were alight and amused and impressed. "Sam Winchester gets a clue."

Sam raised his eyebrows, heart hammering. "Was that all really necessary?"

Gabriel looked at him carefully. "You tell me."

Sam moved closer. He slid a hand up Gabriel's body, noting the way Gabriel leaned into it, how his eyes tracked the movement. He could feel the warmth of Gabriel's breath. At last. He closed the gap, softly brushing his lips against Gabriel's.

He had a wallet full of notes and a bag full of inexplicable impossible gifts. A few weeks' worth of anticipated high points. He had an archangel in his arms.

He couldn't stop hope from colouring his teasing smile. "Can I have a ride on the dragon?"

Gabriel laughed, surging forward into a kiss that made Sam's head spin. "Oh Sammy, Godzilla's got nothing on you."

_-the end_


End file.
